


Adrinette

by Ashley10



Series: Matchmaking Idiots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley10/pseuds/Ashley10
Summary: Alya and Nino decide to set up their classmates. The question is are the idiots the matchmakees or matchmakers?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Matchmaking Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864591
Kudos: 9





	1. Prolouge

“Babe, I just had the best idea!” Alya said crashing in through Nino’s door.

“Is this about ‘Adrinette’?” He said from his chair, skeptic.

“Yes and no. You know how much I care about our classmates.” She started, sitting on his bed. 

“I also know how nosy and controlling you can be.” Nino stated, turning to face her. Alya rolled her eyes and continued.

“Don’t you want our friends to be happy? Doesn’t it pain you to see them dancing around each other? We need to take action. We need to give them just a little push in the right direction.” Nino stared at his girlfriend for a moment. 

“Ok, fine. But just a little push, alright? I assume you have a plan?” Nino said.

“You know it,” Alya replied, preparing to explain the plan.


	2. Chapter 1

“I don’t know Alya,” Marinette said, “that doesn’t sound like a good idea. What if he asks something that’s not a yes or no question? I’ll just sound stupid!” 

“Right now you sound stupid girl, if it’s not a yes or no question then it doesn’t apply. Ok?” Alya said. 

“I can’t help but get the feeling you’re planning something. What’s going on?” Marinette questioned. 

“All in good time.” Alya assured her friend, “Now do you accept my dare?”  
Now, contrary to her shy persona Marinette was competitive. And being Ladybug had helped bring that side out. 

“Of course, plus what’s the worst that could happen?” She said laughing nervously.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nino had tried to follow Alya’s plan. He really did. But Adrien was in such a strong denial Nino didn’t think anything could get him to ask Marinette out. That is until some guy from another class made a move on Mari. Adrien was freaking out. Of course, he was trying to hide it. He was packing up his bag in a neat way that Nino had never seen him do before. Making sure everything was in its place while obviously listening to the conversation behind him.

“So Marinette, how’d you feel about hanging out sometime?” The boy said. Nino didn’t know his name. He was in a different class, perhaps a year older. 

“Oh! Um, I guess we could hang out sometime. But, I help out at my parents’ bakery a lot, so I don’t have a lot of free time…” Marinette said, being the nice girl she is. 

“Well, then. I might just have to stop by this bakery” The boy, walking away. Alya, while a true Adrinette shipper, couldn’t help but get excited at the prospect of her best friend finally snagging a boy. 

“Sooo… What are you going to do about Daniel?” Alya said watching Marinette stuff her things into her backpack. 

“What do you mean Alya?” Marinette said standing up. Adrien, apparently finally satisfied with the position of his tablet, stood up as well causing Marinette to squeak.  
“  
Sorry Marinette,” Adrien said looking uncomfortable, “Umm.. See you tomorrow.” Adrien turned and practically ran out of the classroom. 

“Nino!” Alya hissed at a Nino who was still staring after Adrien. “Did you get him to ask her?” Alya said cryptically. 

“No. That dude is so oblivious it’s painful.”Nino said “Plan B?”

“Plan B.” Alya confirmed. Adrienette was going to happen if it was the last thing she did.


End file.
